


Revenge of the goddess

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, The Woman in Black (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Trauma, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gellert Grindelwald Being an Asshole, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Out of Character, Revenge, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: After her fathers are killed by Grindelwald, Hela vows to get her revenge





	1. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darker version of my story "dad, papa. I'm a goddess."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Hela, Norse Goddess of Death looked at the woman in front of her with narrowed eyes. She was allowed to sent souls back to Midgard to haunt a place as ghosts, but the souls had to file a special request and this one was very peculiar. "Let me see if I have everything straight for a minute. You lost your child during life and now you want to haunt the village that you lived in and every time that someone sees you, you want to kill an innocent child?" She asked, her voice incredulous.

The other woman, Jennet Humfrye, nodded in answer. "Yes, your majesty. They did nothing when I lost my child and I want them to feel my pain." She said, anger and hate in her voice and on her pale, rotten face. Hela raised an eyebrow, looking at the parchment in her hands and reading the name of the place that Jennet wanted to haunt: Eel Marsh House. Looking back up, she threw the parchment to the side. "Request denied." She said strongly, standing up from her throne.

Jennet looked up in shock, starting to protest. Hela simply held up a hand to stop her. "I may be the Goddess of Death, but hurting innocent children is something that even I will not do." She said, just as she noticed Odin stepping into the room. She motioned with her hand and guards led the other woman out, despite her protestations. She turned to Odin, wondering what he was for. 

It turned out that Odin had an offer for her. A mortal wizard was going to cause a lot of pain and havoc in a few years and Odin wanted Hela to stop him. Is she succeeded, she would go to Valhalla. After thinking for a few minutes, the queen agreed to help. Odin sent a bolt of magic towards her and she disappeared. The king of Asgard sighed deeply. He had seen a lot of grief and pain in her future and he hoped that she was strong enough to keep her end of the deal. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Eight year old Helen Graves was sleeping peacefully in her bed, when she was woken up by a scream of pain that came from downstairs. She got out of bed and carefully walked downstairs. She saw an unfamiliar man forcing her adoptive father, Percival Graves to the ground. The man saw her and looked like a child on Christmas. "Well, what do we have here?" He purred. Percival tried to get up, but the man kicked him down again.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Percival growled, his parental instincts going haywire at seeing Grindelwald so close to his daughter. The dark wizard simply smirked, before pulling Helen closer with his magic and grabbing her arm tightly. "Daddy?" Helen whimpered, scared and confused, as Grindelwald pushed her towards her father. Percival held her and tried to comfort her, but his options were limited.

Grindelwald simply smirked at Percival. "This is how things are going to be: if you don't want you precious little girl to be hurt, you better tell me everything that you know." He threatened, pointing his wand towards Helen. Seeing no other option, Percival agreed. Grindelwald locked him up in his own basement, easily dodging Helen's attempt to kick him.

"Let my daddy go or I'll hurt you!" She demanded, trying to look intimidating, but Grindelwald simply laughed. "Listen here, dearie. The day that I wil be scared of you is the day that I lose my magic. Now, you either be a good girl or your dear daddy is going to suffer." He threatened. Helen quickly surrendered, not wanting her father to get hurt The next few weeks were absolutely terrible for father and daughter.

Grindelwald was impersonating Percival at MACUSA and nobody noticed a thing. Grindelwald put the Imperius curse on Helen when he had guests and the girl often lay awake at night, having to listen to her father's screams of pain as Grindelwald tortured him for information. Tears in her eyes, she tried to block the sound out, but was unable to. It was quite a relief, when Grindelwald was finally found out and aurors stormed into the apartment.

Helen quickly pointed them towards the basement and an unconscious Percival was quickly sent to the hospital to heal. When the man woke up, he instantly asked after his daughter. She was mostly fine, except for the trauma that the situation had caused. The healer commented about how she was a brave girl and Percival felt a surge of pride at that. He sighed in relief at hearing that she was alright 

Once they were finally reunited, father and daughter hugged each other tightly for several minutes, relieved that the other was safe. "I was so scared, daddy." Helen whimpered. Percival gently shushed her. "It's alright, Helen. I'm here now and we're both safe." He said, softly stroking her hair. Helen buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath, closing her eyes at feeling her father's arms around her. Little did they know that they wouldn't be safe forever

It was in the hospital that Percival met Newt Scamander, the man responsible for Grindelwald's arrest. Percival invited him for a cup of coffee, once he was out of the hospital to thank him and Newt shyly agreed. One cup became several and he two men started dating. Helen liked him very quickly, seeing that he made her daddy very happy. She quickly started to call Newt "papa", much to his surprise.

Percival and Newt married a few years later, a year after Helen started Ilvermorny and was sorted into the Wampus house. Newt quickly saw Helen as his own daughter. Things were very good for the family, until just after Helen's sixteenth birthday. Grindelwald was back in America and he wanted revenge. He broke through the wards, while the family was spending time in the yard with Newt's brother Theseus.

Percival and Newt immediately jumped up and shared a look, before looking at Theseus. They had discussed what they would do if Grindelwald ever returned. Newt refused to leave Percival behind, so they had given Helen a portkey that would teleport her to where Theseus lived and away from her fathers, no matter how much it hurt the men to send her away. They would rather die than have their daughter in danger.

Theseus looked very reluctant, but eventually nodded, just as Percival and Newt managed to blast Grindelwald back for a few seconds. "Daddy? Papa?" Helen said, sounding so much like her eight year old self that Percival felt his heart shatter. "We love you, Helen. We love you so much and we are so proud of you. Don't ever forget that." He said, before giving Theseus a look. The man reluctantly grabbed his niece's arm

Taking one final look towards his little brother said the word to activate the portkey, both of them disappearing. Newt and Percival briefly squeezed each other's hand, before going to face Grindelwald and his group of followers. They fought bravely, but were eventually outnumbered and defeated by Grindelwald's men. After the duel, Grindelwald stepped forwards and looked at the bound men.

"Where is your daughter, Percy?" He growled, having seen her becoming very powerful in a vision and wanting to have that power. Percival simply glared at him. "I'll never tell you." He growled. He would not let the dark wizard get close to his daughter ever again. Grindelwald simply raised an eyebrow, before shrugging in reply. "Suit yourself." He muttered, before coldly killing both men. After that, he and his followers disappeared. 

The second that Theseus and Helen landed outside of the former's home, the young witch instantly collapsed and fell to her knees. She felt her chest burn as she realised that she had just lost her parents forever and would never see them again. Theseus held his niece as the girl sobbed her heart out, tears rolling over his own cheeks. He had just lost his little brother, but he would not let his sacrifice be in vain. He would do his best to protect his niece

Theseus homeschooled Helen for her last year, getting her a new wand, since her old wand was still at Ilvermorny as students were not allowed to take them home until they graduated. Almost a year to that horrible day, Helen got her memories from her past life back and she hated herself. She was the Goddess of Death and she couldn't even save the people that she loved. She only told Theseus about it and the man sighed, but eventually accepted her. 

Two years later, Theseus got information that Grindelwald was hiding in a land house that was close to a muggle town. He took the file home, where Helen was cleaning things up from the attic to keep herself busy. She was just getting a black dress from her great grandmother out of a box, when Theseus opened the door to the room. The door made a horrible, high pitched, screeching noise, which made uncle and niece wince. Theseus quickly flicked his wand to solve the problem.

"Grindelwald has been spotted in a small, muggle town near the coast in Ireland." He said, giving the file to her. Even though the information was actually confidential, he thought that she deserved to know what was going on. "What is Grindelwald doing so close to England?" Helen asked with a raised eyebrow. Theseus simply shrugged in answer, before going to the kitchen to start making lunch. 

Helen kept reading the file, until something caught her attention. _'Place of operations: Eel Marsh House'_ the small bit of information read. Her mind going back to the soul of Jennet Humfrye, an idea slowly started to form in Helen's head. She remembered what Grindelwald had said to her, the day that he had kidnapped her father. _"The day that I'm scared of you is the day that I will lose my magic."_ The dark wizard's voice echoed in her head. 

Putting down the file, Helen picked up the black dress from before and held it in front of her, conjuring up a mirror in the process. The dress seemed to fit her and it came with matching gloves plus hat and veil. Helen moved her hand over her face and used her magic to make it look as deceased and rotten as the face of Jennet's soul had been. "I will get my revenge, Gellert Grindelwald. Even if it's the last thing that I do." She vowed darkly, vengeance in her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the town was in England, but I moved it for the story. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Scaring a dark lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela puts her plan in motion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It took a few days for Helen to put her plan in motion. She had told Theseus about it and he had agreed, as long as she didn't kill Grindelwald. He didn't want to arrest his own niece and he knew that Newt and Percival wouldn't want their daughter to become a murderer, even if it was Grindelwald. Helen had reluctantly agreed with that condition, her lust for revenge still coursing through her body. 

She studied the inhabitants of the village, so that she may be able to use them later. She made sure that they were wary of the house and wouldn't come close to it, so they wouldn't ruin her plan With more difficulty and patience, she also planted a suggestion in Grindelwald's mind that he wanted a few days alone in his new manor. His followers obediently left and the fun could start.

Helen slipped through the wards, just as the last follower finally left the grounds. Grindelwald had made sure that you couldn't apparate either to or from the manor, so the wizards and witches had to walk out of the rusted gates. Helen looked at the old manor and took a deep breath, before starting to walk in, making sure that she was invisible and undetectable by magic.

She built it up slowly, letting the rusty faucet suddenly spew out water and making Grindelwald jump slightly to her amusement. She made herself visible behind his back long enough for him to sense her presence, only to disappear, before he turned around. She silently went upstairs and saw a room which apparently had been the nursery of Jennet's son and for some reason, Grindelwald hadn't done anything to it yet, which worked in her favour. 

She enchanted the lock, so it could only be opened and locked by her, locked it again and went back downstairs. She found the death certificate of Jennet's son and put it in Grindelwald's path. She saw him reading it and flicked her wrist, making the rocking chair in the nursery move on its own, the noise attracting Grindelwald's attention. The dark wizard walked upstairs and came to the locked door. He tried to open it with magic, but it refused to budge. 

Silently following him to another room, Helen herself was startled by a raven suddenly appearing from the fireplace. Seeing Grindelwald going towards the window, she put up an illusion of her in her black dress standing further away on the grounds. She saw him stiffen, most likely thinking that his wards had failed and started to go downstairs. Just as he reached the doors, Helen knocked him out with her magic

She made him dream that he was going back to the village and saw her killing children, even though Helen would not even come close to the village.She used the time that he was unconscious to set up a few things in the house, most things were already there, since Jennet and her family had been actual people and the house had been empty ever since they passed.

She found letters from Jennet to her sister Alice, who had adopted Nathaniel, Jennet's son and refused to let Jennet get close to him. She read about how Alice had abandoned Nathaniel in the carriage that was stuck and sinking in the marshes around the house. Using her magic, Helen saw it happening: the older woman barely managing to jump out of the carriage to dry land and running away to safety, leaving the boy to call after the wrong mother.

Once the vision was over, Helen looked down at the paper again. She would freely admit that she felt bad for Jennet, but she still didn't agree with what she wanted to do. Killing innocent children was not the right way to avenge yourself and your son. She let Grindelwald sleep through the night, giving him more info through the dream and went to sleep herself. Tomorrow, the real fun would begin. 

The next day, Helen took control of Grindelwald with magic that was far more powerful than the imperius curse. The former goddess felt a weird sense of glee at this, remembering when Grindelwald put her under the imperius curse to make sure that she didn't escape. She put the dark wizard outside the gates and made him walk back in. The man's mental defenses were strong, but nothing for the goddess of death.

She let her control go for the most part, except for a suggestion not to apparate away for anything or get help. She didn't want the fun to end early. Intrigued by the information that he had learned in the "village," Grindelwald explored the house in search for more information. He found Nathaniel's trunk filled with papers and was looking through them, when Helen decided to let herself be known. 

She kneeled on the other side of the door towards the bathroom and slammed her hand against the door window, startling the man inside, before disappearing again. Drawing his wand, Grindelwald looked through the room and used several spells to see if anyone was there, but they came up empty. Helen smirked darkly. He wasn't scared yet, but he was definitely a bit unsettled. 

Shaking his head, Grindelwald walked back downstairs, muttering to himself. "I'm just imagining things. I would have noticed if anyone was here." He said softly. Helen chuckled silently from behind him. Oh this was so much fun. In the living room, Grindelwald saw what was probably an old toy of Nathaniel. A zoetrope, something with pictures in it that seemed to move if you spun it around. 

Grindelwald made it spin and looked through it. Standing on the other side, Helen let herself be seen briefly and Grindelwald only saw her eye looking at him with hate. He jumped up, but Helen had already made herself invisible again. Grindelwald used more spells, but they also passed over Helen without sensing her. Being a powerful, magical goddess did have its advantages. For the next hour or so, Helen let Grindelwald be. It wouldn't be good to play her trump card immediately, so to speak.

After about an hour, Helen made something move outside to create a mysterious shadow. She watched him go outside, now more irritated than anything. Helen didn't follow him, but instead went to another, small room in the house, where she had put the letters from Jennet. She had another idea to unsettle him as the room looked out over the path in front of the house 

She stood at the window and waited until Grindelwald was walking back to the house, using a bit of magic to make him look up and see her in her black dress and hat. Helen slowly walked backwards and tried very hard not to laugh as she disappeared again. The man's face had been hilarious. Once a very suspicious Grindelwald came into the room, Helen led him to the letters.

Realising that this was the information that he had been looking for, Grindelwald temporarily forgot about the scary appearance and started to read through them in the living room, ending with Jennet's final letter to her sister and her death certificate. _'I wil never forgive you. Rot in hell.'_ Helen thought it ironic that Jennet put the goddess's opinion about Grindelwald in words. 

Seeing the man fall asleep in the chair, Helen used magic to scratch on the picture of Alice Drablow and her husband, scratching out their eyes, before making a loud sound in the hallway, waking him up. Seeing that he had noticed the scratched out paper, Helen used her magic to move the rocking chair again. This time, she waited until Grindelwald was actually about to blow up the door, before opening it. 

The next few minutes/hour were the most fun that Helen had in quite a while. She led Grindelwald to the message that Jennet had left on the wall and that she had discovered, while Grindelwald had been unconscious, before covering it up again. _'You could have saved him.'_ After that, she led him to a window in another room and made it seem as if Nathaniel was rising from the marshes.

Helen pulled off her hat, made her face look normal again and made herself suddenly appear in the window, screaming her heart out. The dark wizard jumped back, destroying the window with his wand, before trying to run outside. Silently laughing her butt off, Helen used several illusions to make Grindelwald "see" the dead children that "Jennet" had "killed." Now really starting to get freaked out, Grindelwald ran back inside. 

While he had been outside, Helen had ransacked the nursery, making it a complete mess. By now, Grindelwald had his wand out the entire time, not that it helped much and he seemed to realise that as well. He was no coward by any means, but he had pissed off the wrong person and was dealing with powers that he didn't understand. Helen gave him another illusion of "Jennet" hanging herself, like the actual Jennet had done.

Having had enough, Grindelwald broke through the mind magic that made him want to stay and ran for the doors. Helen simply knocked him out again, just as he reached them, giving him a vision of going back to the village and seeing her kill another child, before being explained the connection between the "ghost" and the "killings." With that taken care of and making sure that he wouldn't wake up, Helen crawled into the softest bed that she could find and fell asleep, exhausted after using so much magic.

The next day, while Grindelwald was still unconscious, Helen carefully used her magic to get the boy's actual body out of the marshes. "Hello, Nathaniel. Mummy's waiting for you." She whispered, sensing Nathaniel's soul still hanging around. "It's alright. Go. She's waiting." She encouraged and felt the boy's presence leaving her. She gently took the body into the house for the big finale.

She carefully wrapped it in blankets and put it in the bed in the nursery. That night, Helen made Grindelwald wake up again, thinking that he had saved the boy's body from the marsh with the help from a friendly villager and put him in the nursery to "lure" her to the child's body, before leaving his mind without him knowing that she was ever there. She went to stand ready at the other side of the hall. _'This is for you daddy and papa.'_ She thought, before waiting for the right moment. 

When the time was right, she used her magic to make the chair move yet again and made herself visible from across the hall. Once she saw that he had noticed her, Helen began to move forward, dousing the candles as she went. Once she was in the nursery and had doused all the candles, Helen made herself visible for the last time and flew at Grindelwald, letting out an inhuman screech in the process.

Grindelwald's eyes widened in fear as he tried to avoid her, shooting spells at her that didn't effect her at all. Helen simply turned and flew right in his face, letting out another screech. Grindelwald jumped back, trembling as he realised that his magic was useless. Helen had disappeared again. Grindelwald looked around. "What do you want?" Your son's body is here. I actually helped you. Is that not enough? What more do you want from me?" He half shouted. 

Helen smirked, having been waiting for that question. She knocked him out again, before starting to chant in old Norse, taking away the man's magic forever. Once that was done, she felt warmth spread through her and knew that Odin had kept his word. She looked down at Grindelwald. It was so easy to kill him and be done with it. He ruined her life and the lives of many others. A dagger appeared in her hands...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best chapters, I'll admit that, but I had fun writing it. I have to put another chapter, because I didn't have time to write the full chapter. I'll post the last chapter tomorrow or Friday
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Helen shook her head, making the dagger disappear. She had promised her uncle not to kill him and she knew that he had been right about her fathers not wanting her to become a killer. She sighed deeply, still wanting to do something. She glanced at the window and got an idea. She conjured up a communication mirror and called her uncle. Theseus startled a bit at her appearance, even though he had already seen her like that.

 _"_ _Merlin's beard."_ He muttered, trying to calm his heart down Helen smiled dryly. "Uncle Theseus. I'm done with my business at Eel Marsh house. Send some of your least questioning aurors and some healers." She said. Theseus immediately looked worried. " _What happened? Are you hurt?"_ He asked. Helen shook her head. "Oh no. I'm fine. No, it's Grindelwald. He got himself rather badly injured." She replied. Theseus looked both relieved and confused. 

 _"What does he have?"_ He asked, visibly getting up to get a quill and parchment. Helen shrugged. "A few broken ribs, fractured skull, suspected punctured lung." She said slowly, turning to look at the unconscious man. _"Helen? What happened?"_ Theseus asked, not trusting the look on her face. Helen didn't answer for a few seconds, still looking at Grindelwald. "He fell out of the window." She finally said, before waving her hand to disconnect the call. She took Grindelwald's wand and left a replica in its place 

A few minutes later, aurors arrived at the island and found Grindelwald's broken body on the ground, but he was still alive. They took him to the magical hospital under heavy security. They scoured the house with several different spells, but since Helen hadn't used a wand at all and was more powerful than any normal witch or wizard, they only found Grindelwald's magical signature in it.

They healed Grindelwald as best as they could, but found his magical core to be as empty as a squib. The moment that the man woke up and found out, he lost it. Helen was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper, when Theseus walked into the room after his last meeting. "Exactly how many times did he fall out of the window?" He asked sarcastically. Helen smirked darkly. "It's a bit of a blur, uncle Theseus. I lost count." She replied, giving him a look.

Theseus decided that he was better off not knowing and switched to another subject. "Grindelwald said that "Jennet" killed children in the village." He stated, not saying anything else. Helen held up her hand. "He thought that he was going to the village, but I actually knocked him out, so that I could set things up and go to sleep. The ghosts that he saw were just a lot of illusions." She told him

"I swear on the names of my fathers that I have not hurt a single child in either life." She vowed and Theseus sighed in relief. Grindelwald was sentenced to life in prison for his crimes. His followers tried to free him, but Helen made sure that they didn't succeed. As the daughter of two of his victims and being a former victim herself, she was allowed to speak with Grindelwald under heavy security before he went to jail.

Once they were both sitting, Helen snapped her fingers and made the guards fall in some kind of trance, creating a peace bubble around them. No one would notice what they were saying or doing without her permissionGrindelwald looked around in surprise."How did you do that?" He asked. Helen smirked darkly. "I'm more powerful than you think. You have to be when you want to make a certain wizard think that he is being haunted by a ghost." She said.

She gave him a pointed look and making her face look like Jennet for a moment, before reverting back. Grindelwald paled and leaned back in his chair. "You! You are the ghost from the house!" He shouted loudly. Helen simply smirked at him in answer. "Ten points to Griffyndor." She said sarcastically and in Hogwarts, some rubies fell into the hourglass, much to the confusion of the students. Helen calmly leaned back in her chair.

"If you want your magic back, then you're completely out of luck. It's gone and you're as powerful as a squib from now on." She said coldly. Grindelwald glared at her. "Then you have ruined my life!" He hissed. Helen was unimpressed. "You ruined mine first. You could've left us alone after you had impersonated dad and terrorised us, but no. You just _had_ to go back and destroy my life again by killing my family." She said, glaring at him.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to kill you in that house and still want to. The only reason that I didn't was that they wouldn't want me to kill someone, even if it's you." She growled "You ruined so many lives and tore so many families apart. Well, no more. I hope that you will rot in hell after what you have done. I'm keeping your wand, by the way." She said, before starting to stand up.

"If you are ever reborn, which I doubt, let me give you a piece of advice: never piss off the goddess of death." She said, bowing to make sure that he know who she meant with that. With one more glare directed at him, she finally walked out of the room and broke the spell on the guards. Grindelwald died several years later in prison. Not many people mourned him and most were glad that he was gone.

Helen was just glad that it was finally over. She finally went back to America and found that her father had left her everything that he owned. She took one look at the vaults filled with gold and smiled, knowing exactly what to do with it. That Christmas, the children of the orphanage that she usually volunteered at, all got brand new toys and clothing from an anonymous donor. She never married, but did adopt two boys and one girl from the orphanage: Lily, Colin and Eddie, who took over the family name.

She travelled the world and helped both beasts and wizards, although she did have a home in southern France. Theseus married Leta Lestrange and had several children as well. Helen made sure to visit them at least once a year. She did use Grindelwald's wand at times, but preferred her own The witch never went back to live in America. Even though Grindelwald was gone, the memories of what she had lost, because of him were still too painful.

One of her father's former colleagues, Tina Goldstein, told her about where they had buried Percival and Newt. Helen visited the graveside three times: one time with Theseus, once with her children and once alone. During the last visit, the now elderly Helen said goodbye by saying that she would see them soon. She died a few years later, surrounded by her children and cousins. 

\-----------------------

Helen woke up to bright light and she groaned as she opened her eyes, shielding her face from the light as she stood up. She saw two armoured women on winged horses and bowed respectfully, recognising them as Valkyries. The women nodded back. "Welcome, Helen Graves, formerly known as queen Hela. We have been waiting for you, although we are not the only ones." One of them said.

Helen frowned in confusion, but the women simply smiled and gestured her towards the gate. Helen carefully walked in. Walking through the halls of Valhalla was so very different than Helheim. Helen came across so many happy souls in the halls. She also came across Theseus, who directed her to a garden with a smile. In the garden, she found the men that she had missed so much.

They hadn't noticed her yet, standing with their backs towards her. Biting her lip, Helen carefully walked towards them. She stopped right behind them and softly cleared her throat.  Percival and Newt turned around and stared at her in shock. She smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "I'm here." She said. Percival walked towards her and softly caressed her cheek. Tears in her eyes, Helen leaned into his touch and let out a small sob.

Percival quickly pulled her into his arms, holding her as tightly as he could and sinking to the ground in the process. Tears were streaming down his own cheeks as he held his daughter for the first time in decades. He had missed her so much and he was so proud of her. Helen buried her face in her father's shoulder, still crying her eyes out. "I missed you." She whispered through her tears.

Percival smiled and kissed her temple. "I missed you too, sweetheart. We both did." He added as Newt kneeled down next to them. He was quickly included into the hug. Both men held Helen tightly against them and she did the same. Once she had calmed down a bit, they gently pulled back a bit to have a proper look. Percival smiled at his daughter and carefully wiped away the remaining tears.

"We're so proud of you, Helen. You have done so well." He whispered. He and Newt knew about her being the former goddess of death and didn't care. She was their daughter and that was all that they cared about. Helen smiled at them, before pulling given into a hug again. "I love you." She whispered and the men smiled. "We love you too." They replied at the same time, holding her tightly. They had a lot to catch up on, but that was alright. They were together again and that was all that mattered


End file.
